A lifetime of Solitude
by Chloe5678
Summary: My story is a continuation of the movie..After Meg finds the mask she finds the Phantom. I might make more chapters if enough people like.


I trudged through the water, then made my way up the steps. I circled myself looking for him. I ran towards a curtained doorway, after entering, I let down the the velvet fabric that hung like golden fire and continued on. I found myself in a room cluttered with every fascination I could think of.

I look around and my eyes fall upon a small table with 2 very peculiar objects lay. A toy monkey with cymbals, and the mask. The pale white mask that tortured me, reminding me I would never see his true face, until this evening. I anxiously picked up the mask, the mask that belonged to the misunderstood man.

Where had he gone, was Christine with him, what had happened to Raoul? I had to find Erik. I placed the mask back down and once again found myself circling an unfamiliar room.

Where had he gone? I run to the opposite side of the room and toss every curtain I see. I had to find him. I turn around and see 2 broken mirrors. I dash over to them. I tilt my head and focus on the web looking pattern of a reflection. I gingerly raise my hand and gently press my finger to the jagged rim of the beaten glass, then cross over to the next to do the same.

I hear shards of glass break under my boot and lift my head to see the only curtain in the room I have yet to unveil. I cautiously push back the curtain and step into a broken mirror that leads me into a pitch black hallway.

Without a candle or torch I am quite frightened at how vulnerable I am this moment. I walk for what seems like hours with one thing on my mind, Christine. He was so madly in love with her, which made her so propitious. But no, she didn't see the good in him like I did. He did everything for her. He practically gave her that voice and without it Raoul never would have cared for her. Then she threw him away like a used tissue.

I understood him, without even meeting him. He had never had anything good in his life, she had everything. He gave her up because he loved her so much, she couldn't even give up Rauol for Erik's happiness. What did he see in her?

I wish it was me. I wish he had taken me from my chambers and swept me off my feet. I would have appreciated him. I would have not been frightened by his face. To her it was repulsive, like it was to everyone else, like it was to him. To me it was a battle scar, a scar of the pain he suffered from every day, of what he thought of himself and how ashamed he was because of what others thought of him. He needed someone to tell him he was beautiful, not someone that agreed with him. He needed me. And now he will have me.

I walk into what seemed to be another curtain. I push it back to unveil the most grand thing I had ever seen. It was a room like no other I have ever seen in my life. I used to think that the gold and silver walls of the Opera house were beautiful but they were nothing compared to this.

The dark navy of the perfect night sky, sprinkled with perfectly places stars was painted on the 4 walls, ceiling and floor of the room, making it seem like not a room but a vast area with no boundaries going on and on forever. Across from where I stand is a grand piano and the mysterious man sat and play.

I take a deep breath, and begin my song.

_I have a proposal_

_So that you aren`t lonesome_

_May I stay, here with you_

_Be with you and sing with you_

_Why she did not love you_

_I will never know_

_Oh please.._

I could tell he heard me by the way he lifted his head, and yet he played on, as if he was still surrounded by the silence we shared moments ago. I waited. I took another deep breath, and bit my lip so hard I could see in my head it going white. Then like never before, I belted out.

Anything is better than alone

Oh Erik that is all I ask of you!

He turned his head, I had gotten his attention. He swiftly walked over to me, silent and an intense feeling filled the room. I looked into his eyes, his face didn't get in the way like it did for everyone else. His eyes were so mysterious, they were so blue they were almost violet. His eyes were so beautiful. He awoke me from my trace by breaking the silence.

"How do you know my name?" He was just inches from me, I could almost touch him. I reach out my hand and stroke his shoulder with the tip of my finger and he pulls away. I look at the floor and reply, "My mother has told me many things about you." I look back up at him and his expression has not changed.

"I know of the life you lived before, and, um, and that you are a magician and a composer and a, a genius." I stutter in embarrassment. "Go." He looked me in the eyes for the first time then turned and walked back to his piano. Maybe this was not such a good idea, what if I was just getting into trouble. He didn't want me here. But I wasn't ready to give up.

"Listen to me!" I shouted at him. He was being stubborn like a child, "I know I am not her.. But I will not betray you. We could share the silence, together. I am here to save you from a lifetime of solitude, and to give you the compassion you deserve but never received." I stared at him, right into his eyes and he returned the glare.

"You do realize that you are throwing away your life?" He said puzzled, like I was making the most foolish decision ever. I shook my head and smiled, "That's not the way I see it." He was so confused. I don't think he believed he was worth anything, which was so far from the truth.

He went on, "You mean, you are willing, to give up your life up there, to live in this never ending night? You are saying that not just my face, but the mere fact that I have killed without a thought does not frighten you. I am a pitiful creature of darkness, what am I worth to you? Do you not believe there is a true distortion, which lies in my soul?"

I sighed. A warm tear rolled down my cool red cheek, "Erik, you are worth so much more than you think. You never needed to hide your face from the world, you are beautiful." I grasped his shoulders and lifted my heels off the ground. And finally I kissed him on the bright red cheek he had hidden for, oh so many years.


End file.
